For text processing and the computer-controlled assembly of documents for mailing, the sheets are marked by a printer, e.g. a laser printer, attached to the computer. Subsequently, they have to be collated, e.g. in the case of multi-sided documents according to their order of sequence, into a bundle or stack, and finally folded jointly or further processed and/or put into envelopes.
This invention is based on the problem of providing a device with which the individual sheets can be gathered efficiently and accurately, aligned one on top of the other, and subsequently can be conveyed together, e.g. into a folding and envelope stuffing machine.